


Getting Your Betty Crocker On by thehoyden [Podfic]

by illutu, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illutu/pseuds/illutu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Getting Your Betty Crocker On by thehoyden read by Rhea314 & illutu</p><p><b>Summary</b>: He knows it’s not wartime anymore, but he can’t quite suppress the twinge of guilt he feels at measuring out two entire cups of white sugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Your Betty Crocker On by thehoyden [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Getting Your Betty Crocker On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/284702) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



**Title** : Getting Your Betty Crocker On  
**Author** : thehoyden  
**Reader** : Rhea314 & illutu  
**Fandom** : The Avengers  
**Character** : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : He knows it’s not wartime anymore, but he can’t quite suppress the twinge of guilt he feels at measuring out two entire cups of white sugar.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/284702)  
**Length** 0:06:24  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Getting%20Your%20Betty%20Crocker%20On%20by%20thehoyden.mp3.zip)


End file.
